The present invention pertains to well logging tools and, more particularly, well logging tool housings that are subjected to wide variations in temperature and pressure.
In present oil production, oil wells may be as deep as 18,000 feet. Some well logs are run in the oil well borehole to determine the location or depth of oil-containing formations. Gamma ray logs, resistivity logs, acoustic logs, etc., are run to determine qualities other than oil location, such as porosity, permeability and other facets of subsurface formations.
A well logging tool may be used in an oil well borehole at depths greater than 15,000 feet. At great depths, the borehole temperature may reach 200.degree. C. and a pressure of up to 20,000 psi.
The extreme pressures and temperatures cause electronic circuits used in well logging operations to operate inaccurately. The temperature condition alone cannot only cause inaccurate operation, but also cause complete failure to operate.
As a result of extreme temperature conditions, a thermos-type of insulated housing has been designed to protect internal components from the destructive effects of high temperatures. However, once the housing is wired, changing connections or replacing internal electronic boards becomes very difficult because the wires connect to the electronic boards inside the housing.